


Things Sunwoo Knows But Could Probably Live Without

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a limit to how much Sunwoo knows about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Sunwoo Knows But Could Probably Live Without

Sunwoo notices a few days after their fifth anniversary party. He doesn’t know how long this had been going on or if they even notice it themselves, but he’s pretty sure about one thing: His team members are definitely snogging.

Not currently, because holy hell, that would have been permanently scarring and no, thank you, he’s still got a few mental breakdowns left while in this industry and he’d rather use them wisely.

He thinks that it was Channie and Sandeullie he notices first because Channie would always latch onto Junghwan whenever he gets the chance, on stage or in the dorm. Thinking back, Channie smiled brightly when they’ve switched dorms again with bigger rooms this time, and instead of a double bed, had two separate beds and more room and closet space and he was roomed with Junghwan. Of course, Junghwan was still Chanshik’s biggest fan; it was embarrassingly obvious on Sunwoo’s part.

(The desktop wallpaper was no longer there, but Sunwoo knows Junghwan keeps a hidden folder deep in the sea of numerous other folders filled with pictures of just Chanshik. And he’s insulted because Junghwan crops everyone out, but he doesn’t know Sunwoo knows about the hidden folder yet.)

Maybe because he’s seen it coming why he wasn’t surprised when Junghwan’s fingers linger on Chanshik’s wrist, or when Chanshik would unconsciously lower his hand to the small of Junghwan’s back or waist in a possessive manner. Sunwoo rolls his eyes at the blatant, blinking neon signs but no one seems to have noticed. (Everyone was sucking up to someone else and kissing their asses.)

But he sees them both blush and stumble, getting embarrassed and quickly looking away when one of them gets caught looking longingly at the other. So Sunwoo sighs in frustration because the romantic air was suffocating him.

*

(“Tell them to get it over with, oppa.” His sister tells him when he calls her one evening alone with Chanshik and Junghwan in the living room.

“Do you know how awkward that conversation’s going to be?” He whines because there wasn’t anyone else he could talk to about this and he’s pretty sure his sister knows more than he would want to think.)

*

The hyungs, though, were a big surprise. Especially when it came to Jinyoung-hyung, who opposed the cross-dressing. And Dongwoo-hyung, who felt uncomfortable with the apple and kissing games.

In retrospect, he should have seen it coming.

(Sunwoo thought it was because they were the 91 line and Dongwoo-hyung was the Mama Bear and Jinyoung-hyung was the Papa Fox. He thought that it was because they felt comfortable with each other in silence because Junghwan was too energetic, Sunwoo was too mischievous and Chanshik liked tagging along. Apparently not.)

Dongwoo-hyung seemed to know a lot about Jinyoung-hyung and not in the same way Sunwoo knew Junghwan. It was more intimate, comfortable. They were a bit more open to acting like a married couple than Chanshik and Junghwan and Sunwoo doesn’t know what’s taking them so long.

There was a thud in the farthest room where he saw Jinyoung lead Dongwoo who half-heartedly protested. He pauses a few steps away when he heard more crashing and something that sounded like a muffled moan.

And seriously, they couldn’t have picked a better time to do this and oh god, he’s going to have nightmares forever.

*

(“Get over it, oppa.” His sister says sternly, indifferent to his mental breakdown. “What you heard’s pretty tame compared to what’s in the Internet.”

“Oh god, please tell me you’re not reading those.” Sunwoo groans, waiting for confirmation.

He doesn’t quite know what to do when he was met with silence.)

*

Junghwan was sitting on Chanshik’s lap, back to chest because Dongwoo-hyung was cradling Jinyoung-hyung’s head on  _his_ lap, stroking Jinyoung-hyung’s hair possibly trying to soothe him as Sunwoo can see their leader looking a bit green. Sunwoo tries not to look at them from where he was sitting on the floor, at the edge of the couch, in front of Jinyoung-hyung’s place. But the girl in a white dress and long, messy black hair appears, attacking the television screen with an open mouth and yellow teeth and the suspenseful background music seemed to have exploded and it caused all of them to jump. Sunwoo carefully opened his eyes and extracted his hands from his ears and saw everyone else’s positions.

Dongwoo-hyung was bent forward, forehead to forehead against Jinyoung-hyung and Sunwoo can see Jinyoung-hyung gripping Dongwoo-hyung’s wrist. Sunwoo notes that Jinyoung-hyung was restraining himself, not using his full strength to hold onto Dongwoo-hyung.

Junghwan’s legs were curled up to his chest and he’s moved horizontally, his arms wrapped around Chanshik’s neck and his face buried on the space between his collarbone and chin. He was trembling strongly, but the arms around his waist started to draw soft circles on any skin Chanshik’s hands could reach and Sunwoo sees Junghwan relax his grip on Chanshik’s neck and his shoulders drop down.

The credits finished rolling and Sunwoo makes to grab the remote before standing to turn the light on.

Chanshik ignores them all, moving his arms to the underside of Junghwan’s knees and back, gently standing and carrying Junghwan towards their bedroom. Jinyoung-hyung had a hand cupping Dongwoo-hyung’s cheek and Sunwoo sees the reddening hand print on Dongwoo-hyung’s wrist. He hears Jinyoung-hyung whispering something and slowly, Dongwoo-hyung stops shaking.

He does them the favor of leaving the room instead.

*

(“Would you stop calling?!” She scolds him because the more he notices these things, the lonelier he gets. “Have an orgy.”

He doesn’t know where she’s getting this stuff and feels a bit worried for her.)

*

Sometimes he wants to throw his iced coffee at Chanshik’s head because pure or not, it’s obvious he wants to do things with  _and to_  Junghwan. So what he doesn’t understand is why Chanshik wasn’t doing anything!

The three of them (mainly Junghwan) bumped into Hyukjin with Junghwan’s cousin and it was a reunion of sorts, so Sunwoo and Chanshik were forced to tag along. He admits to himself as a social butterfly just as much as Junghwan, but they began speaking in dialect and Sunwoo felt like he couldn’t catch up, so he leaves the three of them alone and sits in front of Chanshik, two tables away from the booth Junghwan and his friends were staying in.

“You won’t burn a hole through his head, if that’s your aim.” Sunwoo says calmly, but he stares at the still blaringly obvious glare and scowl written on Chanshik’s face. Sunwoo turns around, casually watching the booth from afar and he sees it.

Hyukjin was touching Junghwan all over the place where there was skin, leaning his nose closer to Junghwan’s cheek and wrapping an arm around Junghwan’s shoulder and stupid, idiot, imbecilic Junghwan continues chatting away, updating his cousin about things and even slapping Hyukjin playfully on the chest. From the scene that was taking place, he can’t say he particularly blames Chanshik.

Then again, if it would force Chanshik’s hand...

“I wonder if they...” Sunwoo trails off as Chanshik’s scowl sharply turns to him, but he doesn’t feel threatened. “You know... since they seem to be close and all. Probably has a special place in Junghwannie’s heart--”

Chanshik abruptly stood up; chair screeching behind him and nearly tipping backwards at the force. Sunwoo watches him stalk big steps towards the booth and he grabs the straw with his mouth, eyes not looking away from the scene.

Chanshik grabs Junghwan’s upper arm and all of them stare at him in shock. To Sunwoo though, Chanshik seemed to be in more shock that the three of them, but he found his resolve a few moments later when he smiles his picture perfect smile and drags Junghwan away, the older stumbling at every step they take. Sunwoo drains his glass, shaking his head at the sudden brain freeze and makes his way over to the booth, looping his arm around Hyukjin’s shoulders to explain what exactly happened.

*

(“Both rooms are closed, it’s the middle of the night, I’m locked out of my room and it’s too cold, oh god what do I do?” He panics, whispering at the cellphone which gave him his only light source. The manager-hyung kicked him out for snoring and there were noises coming from “chandeul” and “shinyoung” rooms. He mentally kicks himself for calling them that now and it’s his sister’s fault, that’s why he’s calling her at two in the morning to panic.

All he hears are words he never thought would have come from his little sister’s mouth and the loud ringing of the dial tone.)

*

He looks horrible. To be fair, he feels horrible, too. He couldn’t sleep properly on the couch and after his sister slammed the phone on him for the fifth time (and he’s sure she blocked him on her phone), that’s when the noises started. He wanted to just barge in and tell them to keep it down, that they should know that there are other people who were in the dorm, but that would mean revealing himself and it’s probably not going to be good for future interviews.

(It’s going to be their fault.)

That’s why Sunwoo is thankful that there’s nothing going on today. It was a free day, but he’s sure Jinyoung-hyung was going to use the time to write a new song. Dongwoo-hyung expressed wanting to watch a movie since there were so many good ones coming out this time of the year. Junghwan seemed to be sleeping in, while Sunwoo just knows Chanshik was going to follow Junghwan anywhere at this point.

What he wasn’t expecting was a storming Junghwan with an irritated aura surrounding him, grabbing Sunwoo’s wrist before stomping out the door, without the puppy. He could feel his phone vibrating every three minutes in intervals, but Junghwan was strong when persistent and he still hadn’t released Sunwoo’s wrist after walking two blocks from their dorm.

“Junghwan,” he tries because he’s worried about his phone battery. “Junghwannie.” He says a little bit louder and more stern this time, but not a budge and oh god, Junghwan was going to get them run over if he doesn’t stop to  _look_  at where he was going.

“HEY, UGLY DUCKLING.” He yells and forcibly pulls his wrist, making Junghwan fall back just in time for a motorcycle speeding in front of them. Sunwoo grabs Junghwan by his upper arm and sits him on the cafe nearby, the shock written on Junghwan’s face not fading.

Sunwoo pulls his phone out and it was still ringing, the screen reading  _Dongwoo-hyung_. “I’m going to answer this. And I’m going to tell Dongwoo-hyung what happened. Then I’m going to tell hyung that you’ll explain everything and you’re going to actually tell me what happened or I tell hyung to give the phone to Channie.” Junghwan’s eyes grew wide in panic and tried to reach out for the phone.

Sunwoo merely held Junghwan’s forehead, with a stretched hand comically. He tells Dongwoo on the phone exactly what he told Junghwan before ending the call and keeping it at the back of his pocket, sitting down, effectively keeping it out of reach.

“Knew I should’ve taken Dongwoo-hyung,” Junghwan mumbles under his breath, slumping back onto his chair with a pout. Sunwoo crosses his arms and raises a brow in anticipation. He watches Junghwan’s eyes dart about, avoiding eye contact but Sunwoo’s determined not to crack first.

He begrudgingly admits that no one resists Junghwan well. “Channie’s not going to tell anyone what happened and that’s going to lead to throwing a tantrum and you know the real Chanshik throws horrible silent tantrums where he ignores everyone and locks himself in a room. Not coming out to even eat. Not responding and hiding the keys inside the room with him.” He pauses for a dramatic effect. “With no other way of knowing if he’s even alive--”

“Alright, alright, I get it! I’ll tell you!” Junghwan says, covering Sunwoo’s mouth with his palms. He sits back down on his own chair and takes a deep breath. Sunwoo resisted the urge to tap his feet.

*

(“I wanted to smash their heads onto the wall.” Sunwoo says with an irritated tone. Because apparently, Channie didn’t know what happened either until after they left. It was all Junghwan and in hindsight, Sunwoo should have known that was why he was unwilling to spill.

“I keep telling you to lock them in a room with lube and some co--”

“AAHH!!” Sunwoo yells and throws the phone in front of him, disregarding that it was new and probably easily breakable by hitting that concrete.)

*

When they heard it, they were actually eavesdropping. Sunwoo knows they should leave the two of them alone, but both hyungs were worried and it seemed that they didn’t know they were in the same boat (the “Dating My Bandmate” boat).

Channie kept apologizing, voice muffled through the door but Sunwoo can hear the desperation. He’d pity the puppy, but he understands where Junghwan was coming from. Though Junghwan had his... assets, Chanshik could just stand there and people would fall in love with him. Especially with the endless questions of whether or not Junghwan had gotten plastic surgery, Sunwoo understands where his insecurity was coming from.

So when they emerged from the room, hands intertwined and cheeks blushing dark red, Sunwoo had a sudden dreaded feeling he couldn’t explain.

The hyungs looked from their locked hands to their faces, as if waiting for actual confirmation. Junghwan’s cheeks grew darker and Sunwoo can’t believe the blood wasn’t flowing out of him yet. Channie grips tighter and pulls Junghwan against him. He stood there firmly, letting Junghwan lean against his chest. Though Junghwan could probably flick a finger and Channie would fall, his height was quite something.

Dongwoo looked relieved. He walked over and slapped Junghwan’s back and ruffled Channie’s hair. The atmosphere seemed to have lightened. Channie’s rigid posture relaxed and so did his grip. He didn’t let go, though.

Jinyoung took a few steps closer, one hand on his waist and the other at the back of his head. The smile he wore looked sheepish yet proud. Sunwoo knew he should feel happy and celebrate with them. He’s been observing in the sidelines for since God knows when, even more relieved than Dongwoo because it meant that he didn’t have to sneak around when he hears things anymore. But he just couldn’t shake the dreaded feeling off… As if there was something he should still be cautious of, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.

He shrugs it off and walks over, giving them a nod and a slap at the back, scolding Junghwan for causing so much trouble for his obliviousness.

“Obliviousness? What are you talking about?” He asks Sunwoo and the dreaded feeling at the back of his mind returns, but he ignores it.

“The one with Hyukjin. You probably ought to tell the kid that he’s got no chance.” Sunwoo replies smoothly, the voice in his head practically screaming in the silence, but it was inaudible to him so he continues to not mind it.

“It’s alright,” Channie interrupts before Junghwan gets in another word. Sunwoo takes note of the malice written in his eyes and the way Channie moves his arm to Junghwan’s waist. Junghwan is pulled towards Channie even more against his chest, his face nearly hidden on it. “We can tell him together.” The eyebrow raised at Sunwoo raised alarms and signals in his brain, his muscles twitching to run away as if he was a zebra caught by a hungry lion.

And then suddenly it clicks. Sunwoo realizes that Junghwan didn’t realize what happened and the way Junghwan blushes red bothers him a bit, his feelings torn between feeling sorry for Hyukjin or scared that Channie was planning on doing something. The kid gets creative when it came to pranks and revenge.

But really, that’s not supposed to be his problem. He was still trying to find a way to talk to his sister again without her mentioning anything graphic, which reminded him that he should be wary of asking questions to her.

*

(“Oppa, did you get my messages?” His sister asks in the middle of the night while he was using the laptop for a few things. It was his turn on the board, might as well check other things. He opens his e-mail and scrolls down until he finds what she was talking about. Without thinking, he clicks it and a pop-up appears.

Sunwoo screams, waking the entire flat and nearly causing alarm to their building security. Dongwoo finds Sunwoo in the darkest corner of his shared room with the manager, rocking back and forth and whispering repeatedly, “Mother of God, I did not need to know that. Why, why did you send me that? I did not need to know that.”

Dongwoo softly places his hand on Sunwoo’s shoulder in an effort to calm him down. He glances at the laptop and sees a window open, particularly about their group… “relationship”. Vaguely, he also hears an echo of Sunwoo’s sister screaming through the phone.

“YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED, STUPID OPPA!” Before she ends the call and the noisy ringtone was left.

Sunwoo was still rocking back and forth, whispering like a broken record. Dongwoo caresses his back like a mother would her child, silently pitying him for having read something like that. He has to tell Jinyoung that they should wait awhile before coming out to the group as well.)

*

(They end up revealing themselves a few days after the incident because Jinyoung got competitive against Junghwan and things ended up becoming a very… long, deep and wet kissing contest.

Poor Sunwoo might have blacked out, but the others were kind of too busy to notice.)

**Author's Note:**

> IN COMMEMORATION OF B1A4'S ROAD TRIP (NO I AM NOT READY), I give you a Chandeul and Shinyoung fic (more chandeul than shinyoung, though...)! This was six months in the making... It might have gone differently if I finished it back then. it may not have gone the way it was supposed to when I first wrote this. I hope it was entertaining enough... I had fun writing the first few pages of these. But LOL poor Sunwoo. (Cross posted to ASIANFANFICS and OK-B1A4@LJ.)
> 
> This is pretty much for archiving purposes. (automatic .epub/.mobi/.pdf downloads whee~)
> 
> Most of my knowledge of the people are from performances, interviews, some behind the scenes and what fanfiction I could find. So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not American-picked, so please forgive future grammatical errors.


End file.
